1 Year
by cordic16
Summary: Older teens from Naruto in Konoha High school learning to tr and live a normal life, but things unexpectedly happen over an over.


Key Points:

THEY ARE IN THEIR OLDER YEARS!

ALMOST EVERY THING WILL CHANGE FROM BEGINNING TO END!

I will do updates about every 5 chapters, easy to read and quick!

Actions - ( )

Cloths or Places - [ ]

Their thoughts -_Thinking_

My notes - { }

I take ideas!

Tell my if there's something wrong with the style of how I type this. Spacing? Less? more?

Reviews are SO important to me!

Please?

Thanks(:

**1 Year – Chapter 1**

**"This is gonna be it!"**

(At Naruto's apartment)

(RINGGG RINGGG RINGGG)

Naruto: {Still sleeping} More r-ramen Sakura... moreee...

(RINGGG RINGGG RINGGG)

(He shuts the alarm off and reads the clock that says 8:30)

Naruto: (Groggy) Hmm.. (wipes off the drool) wait WHAT! OMG I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!

(He hops out of bed and runs frantic around his messy room looking for cloths)

[Puts on a black under shirt and his jacket]

(Runs to the kitchen)

Naruto: No time to eat, not time to eat!

(Grabs milk out of his fridge and drinks out of the carton of sour-ish milk)

(Runs into the bathroom and brushes his teeth fast. Looks in the mirror)

Naruto: (While looking at himself) This is gonna be the best year ever

(Then runs out to put his shoes on and looks down )

Naruto: How the hell do I forget pants... -.-

(Runs back into his room and throws on his orange pants)

(Throws on his shoes and runs out the door still buckling his black belt)

(Up ahead he sees a tall kid with gelled back hair, and hands in his pockets)

Naruto: _Is it..? _SASUKEEEEEE!

(Naruto runs to Sasuke)

Sasuke: Oh god, save me please.

(Naruto catches up)

Naruto: Sasuke! What's up man?

Sasuke: What does it look like?

Nauto: Walkkkkkinnn :3

Sasuke: Where's the crowd, you need an applause.

(Naruto claps for himself)

(Sasuke shakes his head and grins)

Naruto: So how's training going? New techniques? Beat Kakashi yet? Beat Itachi yet? Renewed your family? Any girlfriends? Who do you like like? How are things with Sakura? Ino? New hair gel?

Sasuke: Fine. Many. Yes. ...no. No. No. Nobody. Fine. No. ...Yes.

Naruto: Woahhh... Your so interesting...

Sasuke: I don't need your sarcasm.

Naruto: But I'm not being sar-

(Sasuke stops Naruto by hitting in the chest)

Naruto: OWEE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Sasuke: {Quietly} Shut up Naruto..! Ino's flower shop is right there, and I don't want her to hear me.

Naruto: But isnt she datin-

Sasuke: Yes, but once a stalker always a stalker. Let's just walk this way around the buildings, she'll never see us.

(They walk around the building)

(Ino and Sakura show up right in front of the boys)

Ino: I told you he would try and avoid us billboard brow!

Sakura: No you didn't! I did because EVERYONE wants to avoid you!

Ino: He's mine pig face!

Sakura: Wait, don't you have a boyfriend?...YOUR NOT OVER SASUKE YET?

Ino: WHO COULD EVER GET OVER SASUKE! YOU KNOW YOU COULDN'T EVEN THOUGH HE'S MINE)

Sakura: MINE! Anyways, Sauke, wanna walk to school together?

Sasuke: No, thanks. Let's go Naruto.

(The guys walk in between the two girls)

Ino: Sasuke!

Sakura: Wait up!

(The girls run to catch up)

**Meanwhile at the Hokage Office...**

Tsunade: Mr. Nara, I order you to pick up one of our allies at the Konoha Gates and walk her wherever she need be, plus school with you. You will be in charge of showing her around until she knows every place by heart. She has only been to the Chunin Exams, so she does not know the rest of the village. She was the one you gave up against. Don't daze off this time, Nara.

Shikamaru: Yes, Hokage.

_I REALLY do not wanna do this... Espically with Ino on my back all the time..._

(He bows and walks out of her office)

Tsunade: Kids these days...

Shizune: Hehehe!

(Shikamaru walks up to the gate)

(Sees woman there, much taller and different than he remembers)

Shikamaru: (Pulls out a piece of paper that read) Miss... Sabaku no..? _The clouds today, are so...perfect_

Miss: So, I'm stuck with with the lazy ass with the brain again, huh? Surprised your up so early.

Shikamaru: _Worse than Ino, maybe even worse than my mom..._ Still got that spunk, don't ya. (He grins)

Miss: Heh. Surprised you still remember.

Shikamari: Who could forget such a troublesome day? Well, Shikamaru Nara at your service. (scratching the back of his head)

Miss: Sabaku no Temari, once again.

Shikamaru: Finally get to meet you the proper way. Ready to go?

Temari: Yes, sir.

(They start to walk away from the gate, he looks up at the clouds, but they both stay silent.)

**Meanwhile...**

Kiba: {Whistels} Come back in Akamaru! I gotta go buddy!

(Giant Akamaru runs over Kiba and licks all over his face)

Kiba: Hahaha alright, alright! Bye kiddo!

(Kiba leaves his house and Akamaru barks)

(Kiba starts to walk to school)

(Inside the Hyuga Home)

{Btw, Neji and Hinata live in the same house, just their families live on the totally opposite sides of it}

Mr. Hyuga: Neji, I need you to watch after my daughter. I don't need those hooligan boys drooling over her.

Neji: Yes sir.

Hinata: B-but Dad!

Mr. Hyuga: Hinata, you are still young, and I do not need any boys getting in the way of you becoming a Jonin.

Hinata: Fine.

Neji: We should be on our way Hinata.

Hinata: Yes Neji...

(They leave the house)

Neji: Before I take you to school I need to make a stop.

Hinata: W-What for?

Neji: A person.

Hinata: Who?

Neji: Why don't you wait and find out.

{Btw, this is obvious but Neji doesn't care much for hinata because she is is in the main branch and he's to the side, blah blah blah. Look it up if you don't know}

Hinata: -Silent-

(They keep walking, Neji ahead, Hinata behind)

(They arrive at a house)

Hinata: T-This is, Tenten's h-house..?

(Neji walks up to the door and knocks)

Neji: Tenten, you home?

Tenten: Be right there Neji!

(Tenten walks out)

(Tenten kisses Neji)

Hinata: A-are you guys d-dating?

Tenten: OMG! Why didn't you tell me Hinata was with you?

Neji: 1. My Uncle made me watch after her 2. I had no idea you were gonna kiss me!

Tenten: Ohh no... well good thing it's not Naruto or Sakura or Ino or anything. Okay, Hinata, I need you to keep this a secret. Nobody can have any idea we're together, got it?

Hinata: Y-yes Tenten-chan. (Shakes her head)

Tenten: Good, now let's go!

(Tenten grabs Neji's hand and hooks arms with Hinata)

**About 3/4's of the way there...**

(Shikamaru pulls out a cigarette and lights it)

Temari: When did you pick that up?

Shikamaru: Since the day I met you.

Temari: Hah, funny. (Sarcasticly)

Shikamaru: Well, school is starting all over again, which means I have to get up early every morning. All I wanna do it sleep. I'm stressed, so I needa smoke.

Temari: Ohh.._Never met a lazier ninja... good thing he's smart._

Shikamaru: Well I gotta go meet a old friend before we get there. Do you mind?

Temari: Not at all.

**In town...**

(Close to the school)

Ino: He's still mine pig nose!

Sakura: Mine and you know it!

Ino: MINE!

Sakura: MINE!

Naruto: (To Sasuke) Will they ever shut up?

Sasuke: Not a chance in hell.

Naruto: LOOK SASUKE! THE RAMEN HUT!

(Naruto runs inside)

Sasuke: Ohh jeez...

(Sasuke follows, so do the girls)

Naruto: (To the worker) One please!

Sasuke: You can't go a day without a bowl, can you.

Naruto: Nope! (Looks next to him) CHOJI!

(Girls walk in and stand in the corner babbeling over Sasuke)

Sakura: Naruto! No time for this!

Naruto: (Gets his bowl and pays) It'll take two minutes Sakura-chan.

(Down the road)

Shikamaru: It's right up here.

(Walks into the Ramen Hut)

Shikamaru: Morning Choji.

Choji: Surprised to see you up, Shikamaru. (Goes back to eating)

Naruto: (With a bunch of ramen in his mouth) SHIKAMARU!

Sasuke: Watch where your spraying that Naruto.

(The girls grab napkins and fight over who wipes Sasuke's face, he does it by himself)

Shikamaru: Hello, Naruto.

(Temari peeks in to see if Shikamaru was there, then walks in)

Naruto: _Woah, that's the chick from the chunin exams who faught Shikamaru..._Are you guys dating!

(Shikamaru and Temari look at each and laugh)

(Ino Looks up at them and glairs. Drops the napkin and walks over to the laughing couple)

Ino: I can answer that.

(Ino walks up to Shikamaru and kisses him slowly, he's surprised, but goes with it)

Ino: He's MY boyfriend. (To every one, but espically Temari)

Temari: Oh, haha! No, miss, there were no intentions at all from me.

Shikamaru: Yeah, Ino, It's all good.

Ino: Good.

Shikamaru: _Troublesome..._

(Choji and Naruto slurp the last of their ramen)

Naruto: Let's head out!

(Everyone leaves the hut and walks in a group)

(Sakura is up with Sasuke who is queit listening to Sakura babble on)

(Everyone else is in the back)

[Oder like this: Sakura; Sasuke -

[Ino ON Shikamaru's shoulder; Temari; Choji; Naruto]

Ino: So, Shikamaru, why were you with a sand villager?

Temari: Well, I-

Shikamaru: (Cuts her off) Tsunade needs me to walk her around to get wherever she needs to go until she knows where to go by heart.

{^Not rudely, he just doesn't want her to get caught up in ino^}

Ino: ..and how long will this take?

Shikamaru: It's up to Temari.

Ino: So this may take longer than a day!

(Ino runs over and grabs a map)

(Hands it to Temari)

Ino: Here, take a map. Learn that.

(Temari takes it)

Shikamaru: Ino, you don't understand, she is not from here. Some unaware villagers may think she's not an ally, which will cause trouble. If I'm with her, noone will think so. Also, I have a lot of buisness with her and Tsunade.

Ino:Hmph.. (Looks the other way and crosses her arms)

Naruto: Hey guys! It's the rest of the gang!

(Naruto runs ahead)

Naruto: KIBA! NEJI! TENTEN! HINATAAA!

(Naruto runs into Hinata and lands ontop of her)

Kiba: NARUTO! You dumb ass! You stopped her breathing! She's all red!

(Kiba pushes Naruto off of her)

(Everyone else gets there)

Sakura: HINATA! ARE YOU OKAY!

(Sakura helps her up and puts Hinata's arm on her shoulder)

Sakura: Are you alright? Can you stand up on your own?

(Sakura lets go of her arm)

(Hinata falls again)

Kiba: I got her. She's in my first class.

Neji: Let me help.

(! The school bell, DUH!)

(Everyone gets to their classes quickly)

Sakura: Bye Sasuke!

(Walks away)

Ino: Bye honey! See you at lunch!

Shikamaru: Yeah, see ya. Need me to walk you to class, Temari?

Temari: Sure, that'd be nice.

Shikamaru: Which room?

Temari: Floor one, room... 107.

(They walk in, Temari is scrambeling through her papers)

Shikamaru: Need any help?

Temari: No, thank you.

(They get to their class, the bells rings again)

!

Shikamaru: Well, I'm right down the hall if you need me.

Temari: Thank you for everything, Nara.

Shikamaru: No big deal, ahah. (Scratchs the back of his head a smiles cheesy)

(Shikamaru heads off to his class running)

Sakura: Hey Temari! Your in our class!

Naruto: Yeah! Come sit with me!

Sakura: No, that's Sasuke's seat Naruto! You can come sit on the other side of me Temari!

{Btw, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata are in this class too, with other high schools idc about!(:}

Temari: No need you guys. (She sits on the teacher's desk)

Sasuke: Ooooh, Temari your bad. Sittin all up on the teacher's desk.

Temari: Ohh Uchiha, no need for sarcasm towards your teacher. Haha.

Naruto: Wait, your our, TEACHER?

Will we find out why Temari is on the desk?

Will we figure out what's going on in Shikamaru's class?

Where are Shino, Lee, and other teachers?

Will Naruto ever stop have exclamation points?

What's next?

Find out next weeek(:

- Carm


End file.
